


Tales of Skyrim: Original Character Cast

by Ecc0craft



Series: Tales of Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Art, Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: In my Tales of Skyrim anthology series I have a number of original characters that inhabit Skyrim and follow the different quests. The Dragonborn, The Harbinger of the Companions, The Thieves Guild Master/ Nightingale, The Listener, The Arch-Mage etc. are all different characters rather than just one.
Series: Tales of Skyrim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254566
Kudos: 3





	1. Asmund Iron-Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Appearances:  
> The Ballad of Dovahkiin and Harbinger

**Asmund Iron-Bane**

Age: 32

Height: 6’ 2”

Race: Nord Imperial

Birthplace: Helgen, Skyrim

Class: Warrior Merchant

Skills: One-Handed, Two-Handed, Heavy Armor, Block, Speech

Bio

\- The leader of a merchant trade caravan. He’s come to Skyrim to sell his wears but plans on settling down soon with his lover, Isabau.

\- He appears as a typical Nord with blue-green eyes and blonde hair that is starting to go silver.

\- Once in the imperial legion, he still wears a suit of heavy Imperial armor when not in his merchant clothes. He carries an imperial sword at his side but when he was younger his weapon of choice was an iron war hammer. The origin of his tile of Iron-Bane.  
\- His personality is reserved but not unfriendly. He has to keep a level head to balance out with his boisterous younger brother, Hammond. He is a man of few words but when he talks, people listen. He is honest and hard working, and still finds joy in life’s simple pleasures.

\- He is usually in the company of his brother Ham, lover Isabau, and the rest of their caravan. Family is what he cares most about in this world and he does everything in his power to keep it safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes of Interest: Asmund travels with his younger brother Hammond who plays his lute at taverns for extra coin. Asmund has to keep a watchful eye on him so he doesn't get into trouble. They have three sisters; Violet, who is married to a nobleman Asmund and Ham don't like; Cornelia, who is a priestess of Debella; and Esmeé, who ran away with a wizard from the Summerset isles. Asmund is the oldest and Ham is the youngest.


	2. Isabau Dawn’s Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Appearances:  
> The Ballad of Dovahkiin and Harbinger

**Isabau Dawn’s Blossom**

  
Age: 27

Height: 5’ 10”

Race: Nord

Birthplace: Dawnstar, Skyrim

Class: Warrior Miner

Skills: One-Handed, Block, Light Armor, Alchemy, Speech

Bio

  
\- The daughter of a miner, she grew up in the cold city of Dawnstar. Harsh conditions made her grow up tough and religiously practical. When Asmund Iron-Bane invited her to join his trade caravan, she jumped at the chance of adventure. Life outside the city proved challenging for her at first but Asmund took care to teach her how to fight and trade. They grew close over their travels and eventually became lovers.

\- She is called Dawn‘s Blossom, not only for her city of origin but for her long golden hair and dark brown doe eyes. She was a beacon of light in the desolate land of The Pale.

\- Outside of her mining clothes, she wears steel armor, boots and gauntlets. She carries a Steel sword and shield and a steel dagger. Though in desperate times she still knows how to swing a pickax.

\- Her personality is blunt and to the point but her softer side reveals a tender, caring woman. In the caravan she is known as the mama wolf.

\- Isabau has a fear of being alone so stays close to her loved ones watching over them. She and Asmund wish to be married someday.

<


	3. Ham The Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Appearances:  
> The Bard and the Blood-Maiden  
> The Ballad of Dovahkiin and Harbinger

**Hammond “Ham” the Fool**

Age: 20

Height: 5’ 11”

Race: Imperial Nord

Birthplace: Cyridiil

Class: Bard, Ranger

Skills: Archery, Speech, One-Handed, Light Armor, Lock-picking, Sneak

Bio

\- A Nord/Imperial Bard who has been traveling all of Tamriel with his family’s merchant caravan. The brother of Asmund Iron-Bane, he has come to Skyrim in search of adventure and the inspiration for his next song.

\- He appears as a raven-haired Imperial with green eyes and a voice like silk.

\- Outside of his tavern clothes he wears a custom set of leather armor, boots and bracers with a forest green cloak and an enchanted raven skull amulet. He carries a Huntsman’s bow with black raven arrows, two steel daggers and of course his lute.

\- His personality is outgoing and friendly, and a little over the top. He earned the “Fool” moniker for his eccentric persona and his numerous drunken shenanigans. Don’t let the nickname fool you, he is far from a simpleton and always knows more than he lets on.

\- He can commonly be found in the company of others. When he is not with a crowd, he cannot be found at all, disappearing like a shadow. He takes care to avoid a fight when he can, preferring to slay his foes with his words. Though, those who anger him soon find out he’s not just a silver tongue and a pretty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes of interest: Ham suffered a bad burn to his leg and torso when his childhood home burned down, now he has a fear of fire. Ham’s father died when he was a small boy so his main male role model is his brother Asmund.


	4. Aegir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Appearances:  
> The Ballad of Dovahkiin and Harbinger  
> Emissary of Talos

**Aegir of the Order of Talos**

Age: 30

Height: 5’ 11”

Race: Nord Birthplace: Windhelm, Skyrim

Class: Warrior Monk

Skills: Alteration, Restoration, One-Handed, Alchemy

Bio

\- Born in the city of Windhelm to Talos priest parents, Aegir grew up with strong religious beliefs. He is a dedicated servant of Talos and travels Skyrim spreading his influence and preserving traditions. The Thalmor are his enemies and he would slay them just as quickly as they him.

\- He is a simple Nord that has shaved his head, tattooing the side of his face and much of his body with runes of power. These markings represent his dedication to his faith.

\- He wears simple brown monk robes and carries a Skyforge steel axe. He also wears an amulet of Talos around his neck and a satchel of ingredients on his belt.

\- Aegir is a well educated scholar and a powerful mage. He is also an friendly man, always kind and helpful to the common folk. He carries few coins and has taken a vow of humility. Though, his wrath is unmeasurable to those who disrespect Talos or prey on the innocent.

\- Aegir wanders alone, he knows his worship of Talos puts anyone who travels with him in danger. However, recently he feels drawn to the south, towards Whiterun hold and the town of Riverwood. His god is telling him that something important is going to happen and he must be there when it does.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes of Interest: Aegir attended the college of Winterhold and was classmates with Farengar Secret-Fire for a time. He learned One-Handed combat and many of his survival skills from a mysterious old Shield-Maiden. She gifted him with her Skyforge steel axe before she fell in battle fighting for her faith. Aegir got his face tattoo in memory of her.


End file.
